


Disco Stick vs. Pencil Dick

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Maybe a /little/plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boss!derek, graphic novelist!Stiles, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>confession: when i picture you in my head i just see your icon which is stiles so sometimes i see mental images of stiles trying to draw porn of him and his boyfriend and it is. it's just great</p><p>2amsugarrush answered:</p><p>is there an au where stiles is a porn graphic novel artist and uses derek for his storylines and anatomy model</p><p>is there</p><p>please say yes</p><p>~</p><p>i delivered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Stick vs. Pencil Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmanrenkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/gifts).



> hahaha um nervous laughter bc i'm an adult and i can't write smut? idk, i tried for you renqa.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Greenberg's 12th shitty attempt to draw a cock. Seriously, how difficult was it to draw male anatomy  _when he, himself, was male_? It wasn't that hard for Greenberg to look down at his lap and  _sketch_. A small, sudden laugh escaped Stiles when he came to the realization that his co-worker probably didn't have much to offer in terms of a disco stick. The young artist began cackling at his train of thought: Greenberg probably had a pencil dick which was hysterical because hello, they were sketch artists  _oh my god_. 

The entire office building was empty that Friday night, save for Stiles and probably a few rats in the ventilation system.  _Howl at the Moon Publication_  had just recently hired the 23-year-old college graduate straight from Cal Poly: SLO, and he was determined as ever to prove himself in the graphic novel world. Stiles' real passion was creating villainous story lines, but for now, orchestrating obscene porn with some plot woven into it would pay the bills. 

He shuffled away from Greenberg's cubicle and re-entered his own in order to finish up three more frames before 10 o'clock hit. Running a hand through his hair, Stiles looked down at the half-sketched naked body that was decidedly male (the man specialized in gay porn, okay), and began the arduous task of drawing the bottom half of the lewd scene. 

The other body that lie in bed was complete and incredibly familiar, give or take a few discrepancies. While Stiles had brown hair and hazel eyes, the man drawn in this scene had blonde hair and blue eyes. That was about as far as Stiles went for differences. However, the moles--literally, every single mole--was mapped out on this man's body, just the way Derek liked it. 

 _Derek_. What a cluster fuck that was. To make a long story short, Stiles had been boning his boss  _for over a year_  before he was hired at  _Howl at the Moon Publication_. Shit, Stiles knew the moment he met Derek who he was and what he did. The 22-year-old (at the time) didn't know ending up in a relationship with the modern day Stan Lee would land him a job at a top publication firm. The only downside of the whole I'm-dating-Derek-Hale thing is that Stiles was dating Derek Hale and whoops, would you look at that inter-office relationships  _were not allowed_. 

So yeah, it was hard to fuck your boss, draw yourself fucking your boss, and then not be able to talk about it. With anyone. Derek made it even more difficult when one night, while thrusting into Stiles, he practically demanded that Stiles only draw the two of them together. Derek licked his boyfriend's mole that lie on his neck, and whispered, "I want to see every single one of these perfectly drawn on your body when I inspect your work." That's when Stiles came so violently hard, he blacked out, but that's another story line for another work day. 

Stiles sighed a long, drawn out sigh and got back to work on Derek's lower half. God, just drawing his cock from memory made Stiles achingly hard. It didn't get any easier when he began to add the rosy color to the head of his boyfriend's dick; the accuracy of the shade literally made Stiles weep. Things got even more challenging from there: Stiles could remember the night that he was currently drawing.

It was about three months into their relationship when Derek said he wanted to bottom for the first time, and you bet your ass Stiles jumped on that opportunity. That night was spent with the two exploring each other's passions and few kinks like, wow Derek really liked Stiles tongue up his ass. It was one of the best nights of Stiles life, and his boss/boyfriend demanded that he draw it out.

So now, here he was, at his cubicle, at work, drawing himself rimming his boyfriend, working him open, slipping a finger in, and coloring in the beads of pre-cum leaking from Derek's dick. 

"Shit, fuck, god damn," Stiles whispered. The level of hardness his penis was in passed the threshold of enjoyable a long time ago. With much more agility than he would like to admit, Stiles opened up his jeans with his left hand--hello he's a righty--and fisted his cock with a sigh of relief. Literally, not even 30 seconds after he started jerking himself off, Derek's ringtone (a voice recording of Derek saying "Stiles, pick up the phone you idiot") went off, and  _holy shit who knew that was a trigger_  because Stiles is cumming immediately. 

After a deep breath and waiting for the phone to go to voicemail, Stiles looks at his desk. He cringes at what he sees. More specifically, what his sees is a giant cum stain on his story line that was due Monday morning at 8.

"Great."


End file.
